


Lila Rossi. Is a fucking Bitch.

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Trixx is only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Lila Rossi just keeps lining up for kicks in the teeth, doesn't she?
Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651309
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Lila Rossi. Is a fucking Bitch.

Lila strut back into the class two weeks after Chloe was sent to juvie with a dozen half-assed lies. She was laughed at mercilessly for her bullshit, and relegated to the back of the class. No one listened to her. 

"This isn't fair!" the girl tried to protest. "I shouldn't be in the back of the class!" 

"Like it wasn't fair when you tried to gaslight us?" Marinette riposted. 

"Like it wasn't fair when you tried to manipulate us?" Nino backed her. 

"Like it wasn't fair the way you tried to bully Marinette when none of us were there to help?" Kagami's voice was like ice. She couldn't have been any less scary even if she were holding a weapon. 

"Like it wasn't fair how you tried to take advantage of us and manipulate our limited freedom through our father?" Adrien hissed. 

"Like it wasn't fair the way you tried to ruin my blog's reputation by spreading lies like that you're best friends with Ladybug? Like you tried to use my postings to slander the other Gem holders because they aren't adequate?" Alya hissed, Trixx's nature peeking through her careful façade. 

"Like it wasn't fair the way you caused most of the school to be reakumatized?" Ivan growled. 

"Like the way you wanted to wreak havoc through the classroom by playing musical chairs so you could sit next to Adrien by faking a medical condition that wasn't in your file wasn't fair to the people who needed to sit where they were sitting in order to pay the correct amount of attention and get the most out of my classes as possible?" Ms Bustier looked up from her laptop with a raised eyebrow. 

"You don't have any allies in this classroom, or this school," Kim said quietly. "I sincerely hope this is the kick in the pants you need to get your ass in gear and stop being shit." 

"ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU NEED FUCKING DOCTOR'S NOTES AND WE CAN EASILY LOOK UP THIS STUFF ABOUT THE CELEBRITIES ONLINE WITH THE SOCIAL MEDIA, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING TELLING SUCH OBVIOUS AND OUTRAGEOUS LIES?" Sabrina screeched. 

Lila ran out of the room crying. 

No one spared another thought for her. Except for Marinette, who was slowly plotting to get her either deported or sent to Juvie. Perhaps the two biggest bitches in the universe could keep each other company during incarceration.

She giggled. She found she'd been doing that a lot more since Chloe was locked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked that I do Lila next. I will be taking requests for the order of comeuppance, and who should be kneed in the balls.


End file.
